Will It Ever End ?
by starduss
Summary: Manny is hoping to have a better year of school in grade 10.When she meets this new guy she thinks it will be.But,when hes not,Craig is the only one there to help her. CRANNY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: School's in

"I hope this year doesn't totally suck like last year." Manny said as she walked the steps of Degrassi. The previous year was a disaster with the abortion and Craig and everything. She lost Emma and the whole school thinks she's a slut. She wanted to look perfect for the first day of grade 10, so she decided to wear a black mini skirt with a white plunging neckline halter and black sandals. "Here we go." She says cautiously as she walks through the doors. She got the usual sexy looks from the guys and the bitchy looks from the girls but, she was able to maintain a slight confidence. She finally reached her locker without saying hey to anyone. While putting her stuff away she heard a familiar voice say "Hey, umm Manny. How was your summer?" When she turned around it was Craig. She had not talked to him since he found out about the abortion.

Although she felt immediate sadness, she also felt immediate love. "Umm Manny, you there?" Craig said nervously. "It was o.k." she responded with her arms crossed.

"Did you do anything fun?"

Manny just kind of stood there saying nothing. To avoid the awkward silence Manny told him to have a good day and headed to her class. Getting wrapped up in all that Craig stuff again was the last thing she needed. Craig watched her walk down the hallway. He leaned against the lockers saying to himself, "That was so stupid to think that she would talk to me after everything I have done to her. I just wish she would give me a chance to prove how much I love her." Craigs summer was horrible. All he could think about was how much he missed Manny and how she did not deserve anything that she got from him. All she ever did was love him. He looked at her down the hallway once more and then went the other way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The new guy

Craig went to his class disappointed and kind of hopeless in a way. When he walked in he noticed a new student but didn't say anything to him. "Hey, I'm Jay. What's up?" Jay said surprisingly. "I'm Kyle" the new kid said. Kyle was a junior. He came to Degrassi because he was expelled from his old school. He never told anybody why. Jay and Kyle continued to get acquainted throughout class. Since it was the first day it seemed like it took forever for the bell to finally ring. When it did Jay and Kyle headed towards the door together. When Kyle got to the door he saw a sex goddess he thought. "Who is she?" Kyle said in a sly yet excited tone.

"Manny Santos" Jay replied.

"I gotta have her."

"Manny is the biggest whore at Degrassi. She's super easy"

"Well then this should be an easy conquer. I've always believed in lust at first sight. I'm going to go talk to her"

The two boys were unaware that anyone was behind them. Craig was and he heard everything they said. He didn't quite know how to react to any of it though.

At Manny's locker

Manny was putting her stuff away and getting ready for spirit squad practice. "Hi Manny, right?" Kyle said

"Yea, how did you know?"

"I have my sources"

Kyle did and said everything with a lot of arrogance. But it wasn't annoying, it was very sexy. Meanwhile, Spinner was talking to with Craig about how his day was going so far. Craig appeared to be listening but he was really watching Kyle flirt with Manny. He knew that Kyle was no good for her but, then again, he wasn't really good for either. He didn't care about that though. He still felt the need to protect her. He had a slight smile on his face from seeing her smile like that. It had been awhile since he had seen it.

Back at Manny's locker

"Do you wanna hang after school or something" Kyle said just knowing she would say yes.

"I can't. I have spirit squad after school."

"Give me a rain check?"

"Sure"

"Damn"

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"C'mon tell me."

"You're just so gorgeous."

"Awww thank you Kyle" Manny said smiling her ass off. She really wasn't use to a guy coming on to her because it seemed like she was the one always coming on to guys.

"Well see you later sweetness" Kyle said as he blew a kiss.

**A/N: I don't own any of the degrassi blah blah blah . I don't know if that stuff is required. Also I forgot to say this earlier but this story takes place in season 4 but, JT isn't in the picture.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A great start to a new year

Manny was just in ahh at this new guy. Even though she had just met him she thought he was amazing. She had never met anyone with a personality like his. It pulled her in. It was her last class of the day and she was so eager for it to be over. When the bell finally rang she ran into Marco when leaving her classroom.

"Mannuela." Marco said cheerful as ever.

"Marco." Manny replied.

"How was your day?"

"Fantastic. I met the most amazing guy today. He's so beautiful Marco. He's in grade 11. He has black hair and the clearest blue eyes that I have ever seen."

"Is his name Kyle?"

"Yea. Have you seen him around?"

"Yea. He's in one of my classes. He's defiantly a hot one."

"Delicious…Spirit squad. Gotta go. Muah"

"Bye."

Manny hurried along to practice because Paige was completely anal about girls being late.

In the auditorium

After practicing for about 35 minutes the girls decided to take a break. While Manny and Hazel were taking sips from their water bottles Kyle passed by the auditorium doors and winked at Manny. "Somebody likes you." Hazel said while looking at the door. Manny sipped her water and smiled.

In the hallway

Finally Friday came. Craig was walking down the hallway. He was going to try and talk to Manny again. He had no idea what he was going to say. When he finally saw her he just went for it.

At Manny's locker

"Hey Manny"

"Hey Craig" Manny said in the nicest way ever. She seemed to be really happy to see him or something.

"How have you been lately"

"Great. What about you Craig?"

"O.k. I guess. Actually, a little lousy."

"Awww. Honey what's the matter" Manny said as she gently rubbed his cheek.

"Manny I was wondering if maybe we could…."

"Manny!" Kyle had rudely interrupted Craig.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Kyle continued.

"Sure."

"You know Jay right?"

"Yea."

"He's having a party tonight. You wanna go?"

"O.k."

"Well I'll call you when I'm going to pick you up. Cool?"

"Cool."

"I bet your gonna be so cute" Kyle concluded.

Kyle touched her hip and then walked away. After standing like a child on the side, Craig finally was noticed. He felt a little discouraged but he knew that he couldn't let Manny go out with that guy.

"Craig what were saying" Manny said in the sweetest voice.

"Don't worry about it. Who was that guy?"

"Oh, just a new friend of mine."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know if I could go to a party with him."

"Don't go out with him."

"Excuse me?"

"You shouldn't go out with him Manny. He's not good for you."

"Why do you care Craig?" She said as she closed her locker and walked away. She said it as if she really wanted to know. Not in the smart-ass way that it seemed.

**A/N: i got my first review it was good yay. but anyways ummm im gonna be adding chapter 4 soon if not tonight tomorrow for those of you that r interested.kk. please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: That night

At Manny's house

Kyle called Manny and told her that he would get her around 9:00. She wanted something really cute and sexy to wear. She decided on a sexy black dress. She almost didn't wear it because she thought that it was a little to revealing. But she was like who cares. Kyle showed up right on time. Manny ran out of the house very quick before her parents could see what she was wearing.

"MAN-NY" Kyle started clapping as she approached the car.

"Simply irresistible."

"You're such a charmer." Manny said.

"Hurry. Go before my parents come out."

When she was completely in the car they did the whole kiss on the cheek thing and he had his hand on her upper thigh the whole time, but she didn't feel the need to say anything. When they got there Manny recognized a lot of the kids but didn't really know any so she was very clingy all night and went everywhere that Kyle went. He didn't mind of course.

Alex saw Manny and they had an awkward hello. But it was nice. Manny noticed that she had 2 missed calls on her cell phone. She asked Jay if there was somewhere quiet so she could go check her messages. He told her that his room upstairs was probably the quietest place. So she went. Kyle saw her go up there, and of course he followed. When he went in the room he closed the door behind him. He didn't even say anything to her he just started kissing her. She didn't mind kissing him. After about 20 seconds of that he started putting his hands up her dress. She pulled away quickly.

"Kyle c'mon, lets go back down stairs" She said kinda nervously.

"Manny it's o.k. You don't have to play those games with me. I know all about you."

"Excuse me? What exactly do you think you know?" She said firmly.

Kyle thought she wasn't serious so he tried to kiss her again. She pushed him away and told him that it was probably a good idea if she went home.

When she went for the door he stopped her and lead her towards the bed. He pulled her to make her sit down. He was kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Kyle c'mon."

"Shhh relax." He said with a lot of frustration. When she got up this time he hit her. She held her head down with her hand over her mouth for what seemed like eternity. When she moved her hand there was some blood on it. Awww. She was crying. By that point they were kind of tussling. He was trying to get her on the bed. She scratched his face. He got really mad about that and punched her, hard. She really couldn't do anything after that. He threw her on the bed and started raping her. He was saying the crudest things. Alex went upstairs to use the bathroom. She was taking a long time and Jay needed her for something so he went up to get her. After he got her they walked down the hallway to get to the stairs. Alex suddenly stopped because she heard Mannys cries and struggles. It was obvious what was happening. She attempted to go in and stop it but Jay told her that what was going on was none of their business and that they needed to just go downstairs. Alex tried again but Jay was like come on.

Back in Jays room

Even though the whole thing lasted only 10-15 minutes, it was the longest 10-15 minutes of Manny's life. "MAN-NY. Simply irresistible." Kyle said. He was standing zipping his pants up and poor Manny was in tears laying sideways on the bed. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Kyle kind of helped her sit up and then said to her "Why don't you go in the bathroom and make yourself look as beautiful as you did when I picked you up. O.k. cutie." While she was still sitting he kissed her on her cheek.

"Go on. I'm assuming that you want to leave now. So the sooner you get ready the sooner you can be gone."

She slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. She closed the door. She was kind of scared to look in the mirror because her face hurt. When she looked her eye was red and puffy and her lip was like cut or split or something. More tears started coming down. She did the best she could as far as her face and hair went. When Kyle knocked on the bathroom door she came out. "Not too bad considering." Kyle said as if nothing had taken place. They left the room and went down the stairs through the party. "You guys leaving?" Jay said.

"Yea. Manny's not feeling too well."

"Too bad. Well see ya."

"See ya."

"Manny, aren't you going to tell Jay goodnight? (pause) Dear."

"Goodnight" Manny said while facing down.

Kyle actually grabbed Manny's hand and walked out holding it. She tried to pull away from him but he held it tight and wouldn't let it go. When they got outside he let her loose.

"Do you want me to take you home or can you get there?"

"Manny, I need an answer."

He got a lot meaner as far as tone of voice goes. "I'll get there" Manny said sadly with her head down.

He tried to kiss her again but she got out of his reach. He looked at her, smiled, and then walked to his car. Manny was alone. She stared walking down the street all lonely and sad. Crying a silent cry that she didn't even know she had within her. MEANWHILE. Craig was a little down himself. Thinking about Manny of course. I guess a few other things as well. He decided to go for a walk. There wasn't many people out at all. He found a nice bench and decided to take a seat. After sitting for about 15 minutes Craig saw Manny walking on the sidewalk. She was walking with one hand on her stomach and the other hanging on her side. Her walk was different. It was like a loose/slutty walk. It was because of the shoes she was wearing. They were like 4 inch platform sandals. He didn't get her attention immediately because she was looking a little strange. From what he could see she looked really nice in her dress, although it was a little to much, even for Manny. He decided to go talk to her. "Hey Manny. It's Craig!" he yelled, excited to see her. He was getting closer and closer. "Go away Craig" she responded in a cracky/cryish voice. That worried Craig so he ran the rest of the way to her. When he got to her she really wouldn't look at him

"Manny, what's wrong" Craig said panting a little.

"Nothing. Leave me alone."

"Manny" Craig said as he grabbed her to make her look at him. Craig couldn't believe what he saw. Manny looked horrible.

"Did Kyle do this to you?" Craig asked angrily. Manny didn't answer she just continued to cry.

"Did he…Jesus Manny I told you not to go out with him. He raped you didn't he? Don't you know that a guy like that only wants one thing" Craig said while slightly shaking her. She tried to get away from him but he didn't let go because he really wanted her to listen. Manny's crying was getting worse. With a combo of half talking and half crying, I mean that hard crying when you can't even breathe, Manny managed to get out "What exactly did you want Craig? Huh? Why do you care what happens to me?"

"Manny I love you."

Manny had no response. They were left with the silence of the night and the sounds of Manny's weeping. The death grip Craig had on her arms turned into a hug. Manny felt better and safe with him. "Manny stay with me tonight." Craig said in a nurturing way. He then took her hand and they went to his house together. When they got there Joey was in the kitchen so he told Manny to stay in the living room.

In the kitchen

"Joey, can Manny stay here tonight?"

"No. You know you can't have girls stay the night"

"Joey please. She has had a very rough night and she needs me. Pleaseee." Craig said with his huge Craig eyes very apparent.

"I guess so. But don't make this a habit."

"Thanks."

In Craig's room

Manny just kind of stood there after she put her stuff down. Craig got her a pair of his pajama pants and a t-shirt to change in to. She still stood there remaining very emotional. Craig slowly undressed her (in a none sexual way) and put the clothes he had on her. They laid down in his bed to go to sleep. They didn't say anything to each other. He just held her all night.

"I love you Manny."

2 minutes later.

"I love you to Craig"

He gave her a small innocent kiss on the cheek and after crying for hours she finally fell asleep. Craig watched her sleep for hours. He was so happy she was there but he also felt pain because of what she had to go through and how much pain she was in. He started to think that maybe he could have prevented this from happening some how.

**A/N: Sorry chapter 4 is so long but i had a lot 2 pack in there. I agree with the whole being more descriptive thing I just didn't want it to be to long of a story. I would have described chapter 4 better but I had already written but I will be more descriptive in the future chapters. Enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The next morning

The next morning Craig woke up still holding Manny. He was so happy that she was the first thing that he could see when he woke up. He kinda didn't want to wake her up because even though her face was bruised, she looked so sweet and he didn't want her to have to go but he knew that her parents were probably worried to death. "Manny, wake up." He said while gently shaking her.

"Manny."

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"10:30. You should probably call your parents"

"No way. I so couldn't handle dealing with them right now."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Great I'll make you breakfast." He said jumping up. He kissed her cheek and went downstairs.

Manny let out a slight smile. She was glad to see how happy Craig was. She missed it. But that wasn't enough to make her forget what happened just last night. Her back hurt a little and her mouth was very sore. She was still in such disbelief. She thought that was something that could never happened to her. Kyle seemed so nice and so in to her. As she looked over at her dress she began to think that maybe it was her fault for dressing the way she did and maybe she had led him on. She started to get just as emotional as she did last night. She threw her head into the pillow and started crying. "Manny how do you like your eggs?" Craig began as he came from downstairs. His expression changed the second he saw her. He was sad but also very angry. This didn't have to happen to Manny he thought. He slowly walked over to her but had no idea what to do or say. She was facing the door but when Craig came closer to the bed she turned her head the other way.

"Manny, it's o.k. baby. I'm gonna help you get through this." He said while rubbing her back.

"I don't want to have to involve you."

"That's nonsense. I want to be here for you. I love you."

"I've already caused enough trouble in your life."

"Manny you were never trouble. I don't want you thinking that. You were the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I'm so stupid. I should have listened to you."

"You're not stupid."

Manny just looked down while still crying. He lifted her chin and wiped away her tears. "C'mon you need to eat something." Craig said. He took her hand and they went down stairs. Joey and Ang had gone out running errands so they had the house to themselves. Manny sat down at the at the kitchen table while Craig was about to start cooking. "So how do you like your eggs?" Craig said trying to sound cheerful.

"Scrambled, with a little onion."

Craig got the onions out but was having a little trouble when it came to cutting them. Manny noticed so she got up to help him. "Let me" She said. The two of them were in the kitchen cooking together. It was so picture perfect. They never really got the chance to do any cute couple things like that before. It was new. They looked at each other and shared a smile. After they were done they ate and watched a little t.v. together. Manny was trying not to think about it but she knew she was going to have to go home eventually. So did Craig.

"Manny don't you think you need to go home. I really wish you could stay but your parents."

"I know."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No but thanks anyways. Me being gone this long and showing up with a boy will only make things a lot worse."

Criag smiled. Manny went up stairs to change back into her clothes so she could get ready to leave. When she came back down Craig got really sad because he didn't want her to go. He was so happy to have her around again. He walked her outside.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright I'll call you o.k."

"O.k."

Craig went to kiss her but she turned her face so he couldn't. She told him bye and walked away. Craig watched her walk until he couldn't see her anymore. When he closed the door he leaned against it and just sat thinking.

**A/N: omg I struggled with this chapter soooo much. It took me 4 days to come up with something. I wrote chaps 1-4 in like 3 hours and never thought about the rest of the story. I didn't realize it b4 but this is turning out 2 be wayyyyy 2 much likeSHOUT for me, that's y im not gonna include a part about Manny dealing with her parents when she gets home. Obviously they would want to press charges which will lead to an arrest and a trial just like SHOUT. But now that I got 5 out of the way I have a pretty good idea of what is going to happen next. I loveeeeeee cranny. I wanted 2 have them back 2gether some how.This is my first fan fic. Thanks for the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Monday

It was Monday morning. 3 days after what happened Friday night. Nothing had really changed and Manny still felt horrible. She was happy that she was able to depend on Craig but she felt a little uncomfortable around him. She had no idea what he thought about her. She didn't know if he thought she was slutty or what. "Manny you have a phone call." Her mother said. It was Craig. He had not spoken with her since she left his house. "O.k. mom"

"Hello." Manny said into the phone.

"Hey Manny. How you feelin?"

"O.k. I guess"

"Are you going to school today?"

"Unfortunatly. Will you meet me there?"

"Yea. That was what I had planned to do."

"K"

"Well um I guess I will meet you at the steps"

"K well I'll see you there."

"Bye"

"Bye" Craig concluded.

After laying down for like 15 more minutes Manny finally got up to get ready. She had no idea what she was going to wear. She didn't want to dress as sexy as she usually does. She decided on a simple tank and some jeans. She threw her hair back and left. She walked slowly because she was so not in to going to school that day. When she got there she saw Craig so she walked up to him.

"Hey Craig" she said softly.

"Hey, you're here. Your face looks a lot better."

"Thanks."

Manny started to get like this sad look on her face.

"Are you o.k.?" Craig said all concerned.

"Craig I don't know if I can go in there. I mean what if I see him, what am I gonna do? What are people going to say when they see us walk in there together? All types of rumors will start." She said a little teary eyed.

"Who cares what they think."

"I do Craig. You don't know what its like for people to hate you for no reason and think all types of things about you and they are not true."

"Manny it's o.k." he said taking her hand.

They walked in together. Manny loved how much Craig thought of her feelings. She couldn't believe it. At that moment she started not to care what people thought. She loved Craig. She held his hand even closer to her. They finally reached Manny's locker. He intended on walking her to her class. While he was waiting on her to get her stuff Kyle was with Jay down the hallway. Manny kind of froze and it caused Craig to turn around. Craig got a little mad and acted as if he was about to go say something to him.

"Craig. What are you doing?" She said not wanting anything to happen.

"Manny he can't get away with what he did to you."

"It's fine."

"No it is not fine."

"Craig promise me you won't say anything to him. I don't want to make this bigger than it has to be."

"Manny I don't know if I can…"

"Please." She interrupted.

Craig couldn't help but say yes. He felt so sorry for her. And so helpless. She got the rest of her stuff and they were on their way.

"I'll meet you for lunch o.k." Craig said.

"K"

He hugged her and kissed her forehead then she went into class. It was weird how Craig felt the need to protect her. Manny's class was kinda far from his. The bell rang like 30 seconds before he was able to get there. When he walked in late the only seat available was the seat behind Kyle and Jay. "Craig, take a seat" Mrs. Kwan said. When Craig walked down the isle he got red hot with anger. It took everything he had not to take his pencil and stab Kyle in the balls with it. After about 10 minutes Craig calmed down a bit and was able to think about other things.

"Hey so how was the rest of your party man?" Kyle whispered to Jay.

"Forget about my party and lets talk about the party you had with Manny."

"Ahhh. omg. She couldn't get enough of it"

It hurt Craig so much to have to sit and listen to that but he remembered what Manny had asked him. After about an hour class was over and he was able to leave.

**A/N: that chap was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Next chap I know what I want 2 happen but im not quite sure how im gonna word it so it may take me a while 2 get it just right. And also ummm my screename for aol is nrgforu4eawitxtc. If u can will some of u i.m. me. Its really hard for me to find other cranny fans and I would love to talk with u guys. K enjoy. Muah.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Uh oh

Manny and Craig both were able to get through most of their classes without any problems. Craig only had one class with Kyle and Manny had not seen Kyle since earlier that morning. It was the last class before the day was over and Manny was getting her last book that she needed. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She thought it was Craig but it wasn't. It was Kyle. "Hey there. Haven't seen you all day. How you been?" Kyle said nonchalantly. Manny couldn't believe he would just walk up to her like that. Like everything is o.k. She tried to walk away but he quickly walked in front her so she couldn't get by.

"Hey, why so cold?" Kyle said.

"I have nothing to say to you Kyle."

"We had fun right?"

Manny just attempted to walk away again. Kyle grabbed her arm to get her attention this time. "Stop being a bitch" he said kind of mad. Craig was turning the corner at that very moment. He took off running towards them when he saw what was going on. When he got there he pushed Kyle away from Manny.

"Hey man WTF?" Kyle said wondering why this random guy was pushing him.

"Stay away from her."

"Who the fuck are you?"

Craig and Manny were about to walk away.

"Who is he your boyfriend or something slut?" Kyle said to Manny loudly.

Craig turned back around and walked up really close to Kyle as if he was about to do something to him. "Craig c'mon. Forget about him. It's not worth it" Manny said pulling his arm to make him walk away.

"Yea you should listen to your whore and back the fuck off asshole." Kyle said.

Craig couldn't take it anymore. He punched the shit out of Kyle. The two boys instantly started fighting. Manny was freaking out because practically the whole school was watching. And trust me Craig was sooo mad and Kyle was defiantly getting his. Kyle was on the ground and Craig just kept on kicking him and kicking him. His bi-polar thing probably was a factor in all the rage. Manny was crying, begging Craig to stop. She had never seen him like that before, it kind of scared her. After about 3 minutes of Kyle getting his ass kicked Ms.H and Mr.Simpson finally stopped Craig from killing him. While Snake was trying to control Craig, Ms.H was helping Kyle up. "I want something done about this." Kyle said barely able to talk.

"Oh what you can give it but you can't take it."

"What are you talking about Craig?" Snake said.

"He raped Manny."

After that comment there were tons of gasps and shocked faces. Including Mannys. She nearly fainted. She couldn't believe that Craig said that so loud for the whole school to hear.

"Like someone would actually HAVE TO rape Manny." Jay said.

A lot of people heard him and started laughing. Manny almost died. She would have given anything not to be in that situation.

"That's enough. I want the 3 of you in my office now."

In the principle's office

"Ms.H he raped Manny." Craig told her.

"Those are serious accusations Craig."

Craig grabbed Manny and kinda pushed her closer to Ms.H while still holding on to her. "Craig" Manny said in tears. "Look at her face Ms.H. Kyle did this to her."

"Manny is this true honey?" Snake said to Manny.

She broke loose from Craig and sat down. She started crying even harder. "It's o.k." Snake continued. Manny looked at him and just nodded. Everyone just looked at Kyle who was just standing there. "I didn't do anything to her that she didn't want me to do." He said like he was scared or something. "I'm not saying anything else until my parents get here." He finished. He called his parents and school was out by the time his parents got there. They were outraged at the fact that the principle was suggesting that their son had anything to do with something as horrible as rape. Kyle played innocent the whole time and Manny was so uncomfortable. Craig felt a little bad about telling but he had to. For 10 minutes the principle and Kyle's parents did nothing but argue. Kyle's parents even called Manny promiscuous a time or two and they didn't even know her. At the end nothing really happened and Kyle's parents decided to take him out of Degrassi. Ms.H asked Manny if she wanted to do counseling with the counselor but she declined the offer. Craig and Manny walked out together. Manny didn't say anything and she was all cried out. Craig couldn't take the silence.

Outside

"Manny, I'm sorry. I love you so much and this whole thing made me realize just how much. I mean I already knew but it hurt me so bad to know that you were hurting. I've never felt like that before. And again I'm sorry for everything. Not just for today but everything that I have ever done to you in the past."

Manny was so touched by what she was hearing. It was so heartfelt. She didn't even say anything back to him she just hugged him and kissed his lips. It had been a long time since they kissed. After they looked at each other and continued walking. It was obvious they were back together and didn't give a damn what people had to say about it.

**A/N: I know the ending of this chap was very unrealistic but I just didn't want cops and trials involved. My original story ended right here but I like writing it and I luv cranny together so im gonna extend it and throw another dilemma their way. Don't worry it wont be another baby. I would never do that. Ewww. Hey xd3liciousz what story was urs? I would really luvvvv to read it. And also degrassi15 if u r the person I think u r I luv ur stories. So so so good. Well thanks for reviewing all and expect chapter 8 soon. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: kk well. I changed the rating to m because the rest of this story will involve sex and drug abuse. Also language. And I know what im gonna have happen is like completely random and very like whoa and unexpected but the idea just came to me and I was like ohhh that would be interesting soooo. Enjoy. Oh and I know this isn't cool but I have to add yet another character.**

Chapter 8:

K here's what's going on. Like a week after the whole rape thing, Manny seemed to be completely over it. She even had sex with Craig and started dressing like her old sexy self. He had a hefty sexual appetite. She made an effort to never have to think about that night ever again. She really wasn't that over it but she didn't want to admit it to herself. She found a new way of coping…something to take her mind off things. Manny and Craig met a new friend while attending a party. Her name was Trish. She was just an ordinary girl. She was 19 and had graduated high school already so she had her own apartment. Trish introduced the couple to drugs. The first time Craig and Manny had sex on x they fell in love with it. It's all they wanted to do. X wasn't the only thing they started using. They liked drinking, special k, pills, and the occasional cocaine. They were high off something almost everyday. After like 3 weeks of drugs and just partying they began to change a little. They didn't go to school as often as they should have so of course grades started to slip. And there were plenty of nights where Craig told Joey that he was staying with one of the guys and Manny told her parents that she was staying with Emma or Paige when they were really at Trish's. Manny dropped out of spirit squad as well.

Inside Craig's garage

Craig was on the floor playing his guitar. He had this new idea that the drugs brought out his creative side. Manny was on the couch painting her nails when her cell phone rung. "Hey girl." Manny said. When she picked up she couldn't hear that well but Trish was trying to tell her that there was a lot of K (special k) around right now and that they should buy some while it was available. Trish said that they could get 2 vials for $50. Trish got frustrated trying to hear over the Craig's music playing so she told Manny she would call back later.

"Craig…..Crrrrrraig."

"What" He said in the confused way that he always seemed to be in lately.

"Trish said there is some K out right now and she could get us 2 for 50."

"So"

"Soooo that's a good deal."

"Where the fuck are we gonna get $50?"

"Go ask Joey."

"I've been hitting him up wayyy too many times lately. I have to lay off for awhile."

When Manny finished her nails she got up to go sit in Craig's lap. The two of them started brainstorming to see how they could get the money.

"How much money you got?" Craig asked Manny.

"Umm like 5 dollars."

"Bitch get a job" he was just kidding of course.

"Please. You get a job. You're the man. You're suppose to support me."

"Whatever"

"Baby for real though, how are we gonna get the money?" Manny worried.

"Go ask your parents."

"I could probably only get like 20 from them."

"Alright then. You get 20 from your parents and I'll get 20 from Joey."

Manny walked back over to the couch so she could call Trish back. While she was sitting, Craig decided to come join her. "Hey. We got the money we will be there soon. Who you getting it from?" she began. While Manny was listening to what Trish was saying Craig started to get on top of her and kiss her a little. He started to rub her thighs and stomach as well. She ended up on her back some how. It was really hard for Manny to talk then. Craig noticed that the conversation was coming to an end so he grabbed the phone and hung it up himself. They kissed with a lot of passion for a few minutes. "Craig I know how much you like for us to bond and everything but, Trish is waiting." Manny said laughing. "You're right. Besides it will be better with K anyways." Craig responded. He kissed her once more and then they got up so they could get ready to go. Manny was around a lot so Joey and Ang got use to seeing her around all the time. When they went in the main part of the house Craig went in the kitchen to get the 20 from Joey.

"Mannyyy come play this game with me." Ang said hyper as hell.

"Sure. But only for a sec we have to go soon."

LOL. Manny was always a little overwhelmed by Angie's hyper-ness. After about 5 minutes Craig came out of the kitchen smiling from ear to ear. "What are you so happy about?" Manny asked. Craig showed her two 20 dollar bills. She knew why then. Now they didn't have to go Manny's. They could go straight to Trish's. Manny gave Ang a quick kiss and headed towards the door with Craig. "You kids have fun." Joey yelled from the kitchen thinking that they were just going out for dinner or something. "We will." They responded. They were on their way.

**A/N: so do u guys like how this is going so far? Please let me know. Muah.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

When Craig and Manny got to Trish's she had already gotten the K for them. They just had to pay her back. "Yummy, yum yum." Manny said as she was walking in. She saw the K on the table. Craig gave Trish the money.

"This is only 45."

"Trish you know we love you. Muah." Manny said blowing her a kiss.

"Yea whatever."

"Looks like you have been doing some redecorating." Manny said as she was taking off her jacket and beginning to prepare her k lines.

"Yea. I was thinking about re-doing the whole place or something."

Manny wasn't really listening, she was just nodding. She wasn't being rude she just zoned out a lot now. It was like she could see her lips moving but didn't hear anything. "Craig go get me a straw." Manny said. Manny had laid out 6 lines with a razor. 2 for each of them. "Craig will you hurry the fuck up? Shit." Manny was very impatient. When he finally came they all sat on the couch and leaned forward to snort their shit.

20 MINUTES LATER

The 3 of them were high off their asses. The K was pretty strong. While Trish and Manny were having an intense convo with the Silly Rabit from the Trix box, Craig was playing his guitar. He felt super expressive. He got up and ran into the kitchen.

"Manny!"

"Oh my God, what." She said all happy to see him.

"Manny I like made this like song. It's so great like….I mean, its sooo perfect. And like, I mean, its like, so like true and shit. You would love it."

……………………………………long pause……………………………………

"Well are you gonna play it?" Trish asked.

"Damn"

"What?"

"I forgot it."

The girls laughed.

"Let's have a tea party!" Manny squealed. "Wouldn't that be fab."

"I don't have any tea." Trish replied a little sad. She got emotional sometimes while high.

"That's o.k. we'll use umm…tequila."

While Craig got all the chairs to the table, Manny and Trish got the china to put the liquor in. They were really getting into it. They even had a seat for the Trix cereal box. How thoughtful of them. "Cheers" they said while sipping their tea cups filled with tequila. They appeared to be having such a good time. They laughed for forever. After drinking, snorting more K, playing, and talking with imaginary friends they all started to whine down a bit. Trish went to her room while Craig and Manny went to lay down on the couch. They always slept together. It got to the point where Manny didn't like sleeping alone because she was so use to sleeping with Craig. Craig laid down first and Manny got on top of him resting her head on his chest. The two of them drifted off into a drug induced sleep. That was a typical night for them. Getting money and then staying at Trish's to do drugs.

Around 9:00 the next morning, Trish woke up and started making herself breakfast. All of her rummaging woke up Craig and Manny. Manny sat up and went to the other side of the couch. "What day is it?" She yawned. "Saturday" Craig answered. He really did think it was Saturday. Poor guy. They heard Trish laughing from the kitchen. "What?" Manny asked. "Today is Tuesday dumbass."

"Are you serious? I think I had a test or something today."

"Shit, me to." Craig responded.

The 2 of them got out of there as fast as they could. They didn't even change clothes or anything. They just left.

At Degrassi

Craig and Manny walked in very late. Actually not that late because there were some days where they walked in at like 12:00. They looked so unkempt and disheveled. They gave each other a quick kiss and were off to their classes. Manny walked in to her class with no books or backpack. Nothing. She quietly took her seat. Noone was really surprised. They had become a custom to seeing her coming in late and looking like shit. Emma noticed how her old friend was beginning to fall apart kind of. Meanwhile, Ms.Kwan started locking the door when the late bell rung so if you were late you disrupted class and she had to stop what she was doing to let you in. Craig hated that. After Craig knocked Ms.Kwan opened the door for him. Craig just smiled and went to sit down. "I want to see you after class Craig." Ms.Kwan said. When class was over Craig stayed like he was supposed to. He walked up to Kwan's desk.

"You wanted to see me"

"Craig what is the problem? You barely show up and when you do you're late."

"I've umm just been having a few problems lately. I'll try to make it here on time for now on."

She didn't buy that but she was like o.k. and let him leave. When he went down the hallway he saw Manny trying to do something with her hair. He walked up to her and put his arms around her waste from behind. Manny still managed to brush her hair.

At Manny's locker

"Craig I am sooo over this. Can we please go?" she pleaded.

"We should at least finish out the day."

"I don't know if I can. This is torture."

"I know but we don't have much longer."

"Ugh. Whatever. I guess I will see you at lunch"

Craig walked Manny to class and then went to his. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. At 2:30 the last bell of the day rung. Manny waited for Craig outside.

Outside

"Craig, hey" Manny said.

"What are you about to do?" Craig asked

"I guess I should go home for like a little while. I don't remember the last time I was there."

"It hasn't been that long. For some reason I'm so exhausted. I'm going to go sleep."

"Well call me when you wake up."

The two of them kissed and went their separate ways. Manny was home rather quickly. She walked in to see her father pacing and her mother on the couch crying. Manny paused and then walked back out the door. She immediately went back in though.

She knew whatever she did she would just own up to it. "What's going on?" She said. Her father threw a small bag of coke and 5 pills on the table. Manny was wondering where they got that. "Explain this Manny." Her father said in a very angry voice. It took her awhile to respond.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"You're mother found it taped to the bottom of your desk."

Manny had completely forgotten about that secret stash. She reached to get it but her dad slapped her hand away. She just looked at them not knowing what to say.

"Well" she said very calm.

"Well. That's all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to cry and beg for forgiveness or something? I'm glad you found it. Now you know."

Her father kind of like lunged at her as if he was going to do something but her mom stood up before he could get to her.

"Mannuela, what is going on with you? I mean you have become a completely different person. It's like I don't even know you. You never come home, and when you do you look like a wreck." Her mom sobbed.

Manny had nothing to say. Everything that her mom had said was basically true.

"I'm not going to allow drugs or drug users in my house." Her father said.

"So what are you trying to say?"

"You're out of here."

Her mom all of a sudden started crying even harder. She tried to get her husband to give Manny another chance. "Mom, it's fine." Manny said. She went upstairs to get her things. She only got what she could fit into a backpack and left. Surprisingly she remained very calm. MEANWHILE, Craig had just arrived at his house.

Craig's house

"What's up Joey?" Craig said.

"Thanks for calling to let me know that you were going to stay out again"

"Oh yea. Sorry about that."

"Sure you are. There is a surprise here for you."

"What kind of a surprise?"

"A big one. It's on the table." Joey said fading off into the kitchen.

An envelope was the only thing on the table.

"10 grand. Joey I can't believe you did this."

"I didn't" he said walking back into the living room. "It's from your dad's estate. It was specified as a late birthday gift. I guess to tie you over until you're 18 when you get your full inheritance."

"You o.k. buddy." Joey said laughing.

"I'm fine. I'm great."

Craig then rushed up stairs to his room to call Manny.

On the phone.

"Manny. You will never believe this shit. I have 10 thousand dollars."

"What?" she said shocked.

"Something about my dads estate and blah blah blah whatever. I just have it."

"Hell yea."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh yea, I just got kicked out. They found drugs and wouldn't even give them to me" Manny said as if that wasn't a big deal.

"You sound devastated"

"Yea I know right."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"I guess Trish's for right now. I'm headed there as we speak. Meet me. We have money to spend."

"Yea man I know. I cant wait. Bye."

"Bye."

**A/N: im sure you guys noticed that I used a little of the script from the actual show kinda. So anyways read and review please. Muah.**


	10. authors note

**A/N: well umm like my house burned down and im like homeless for a little while. Im on a friends comp. So it may take a little longer for me to get chapter 10 up. But it shouldn't take long for me 2 get reestablished or whatever. K. bye.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

TRISH'S HOUSE

"Shit Trish" Manny said with a lot of excitement.

"What?"

"Craig just got 10,000 dollars. That is soooo much money. I can't wait until he gets here."

"Where is he at now?"

"He's going to cash it and then come here. I wonder if I can go shopping to?"

"Manny you sound like a money hungry hoe."

"Whatever."

Manny could barely sit still. It seemed like Craig was taking forever. He finally got there. "Baby I'm sooo happy." Manny said as she threw her arms around him. Craig picked her up and spun her around. "Sooo, lets see it" Manny said. Craig put her down and threw 10,000 dollars in cash on the table. "What are you going to do with it all?" Trish asked. Craig and Manny were sitting on the couch. "What you gonna buy me daddy?" Manny said still very excited. "Uh, get a bunch of dope, new guitar, nice jacket, buy you and Manny some shit."

Manny kissed him all over.

"We should have a party." Craig said. " I'll host it.

"Great idea." Trish responded.

Craig gave Trish $1,000 and told her to get everything. Craig and Manny left to go shopping. "We'll be back." Craig told Trish as they were walking out the door.

OUTSIDE WALKING

Craig and Manny were headed towards the shopping area.

"You want anything specific gorgeous?" Craig asked pulling her closer to him with his hand around her waist.

"Mmmm maybe."

"Leave it to me. I'll get you something sexy."

Over the next couple of hours the couple went shopping at various stores. Craig got a lot of things he wanted and things that Manny wanted. They got stuff for Trish as well. When they got back to Trish's they walked in to see a massive amount of every drug there was. Everything. Their eyes lit up as if it was Christmas morning.

"This is going to be great." Craig said. Manny and Trish went to the back of the apartment to try on all of their clothes while Craig called some people. An hour and a half later the apartment was full of people. A lot of the people they didn't even know. That didn't matter. Everyone was high so they all acted as if they had known each other for years. There was a lot of talking and hugging. Several random hook-ups. Although Craig and Manny mingled with others, they mostly stayed with each other. They stuck with pills for the time being because they wanted to do the harder drugs when everyone was gone. High off vicadin and rohypnol, the couple stood in the corner trying to have a conversation. Craig was all over her as always. "Craig I'm so happy we can be together. You're my favorite person. I love so much. I always have." Manny yelled over loud music. "I mean ever since I met you I…" She was interrupted by Craig's index finger over her lips, followed by a kiss. They kissed in that corner for awhile. Craig wanted to do more but Manny didn't want to do anything more with all of those people present. The party continued long into the a.m. A lot of the guest started to trickle out around 4:00. Craig was completely passed out on the couch. When everyone left Trish and Manny attempted to clean. They gave up after 30 seconds and settled in the kitchen.

IN THE KITCHEN

Trish sat at the table while Manny put a pot of coffee on. "Have you seen my phone charger?" Manny asked as she sat at the table with 2 cups of coffee. "It's under the bed." Trish answered. The two girls had a nice little chat.

"That guy was so fuckin sexy. I was like damn. Manny… Manny, you listening?" Trish asked trying to get her attention. Manny was staring at Craig sleeping in the living room.

"You are so head over heels girl." Trish said.

Manny just turned back around and smiled.

"Yes I guess I am." She responded sweetly.

"You never told me the deal with you and him."

"It's a long depressing story. You probably don't wanna hear it."

"I've got time and yes I do want to hear it."

"O.k. Well…"

Manny proceeded to tell Trish about how they first met, the sex, Ash, the abortion, her rape. It was the first time she had to tell anybody. Most people already knew.

"No wonder you love him so much you guys have been through a lot together."

"Yea."

"Does he love you?"

"No. He just tells me what I want to hear. But I'm fine with that."

"Why is he with you?"

"For the sex."

"Awww that's horrible."

"As long as I get to be with him, have him be a part of my life."

"Manny, you deserve better that that."

"I don't know. When it comes to Craig, I'm weak."

Even though Craig really does love her more than anything Manny honestly thinks that he doesn't. She went to get in her favorite spot which was right next to Craig. Not being fully awake, Craig kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. While Manny was trying to sleep, she thought about what her and Trish were talking about. Maybe she did deserve better. But she didn't want better. She wanted Craig and all the shit that came with it.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day when Manny woke up Trish was not at home. Manny had a very groggy feeling from all the pills she had taken the night before. It was not an unfamiliar feeling for her or Craig. "Good morning." Manny said while still lying on Craig's chest.

"Craig, stop pretending that you are still sleeping." She laughed.

"Crrraig."

She thought he was being silly. "Craig, c'mon. Stop playin." Her laughter quickly left her.

"Oh My God. Craig."

"Oh My God. What?" Craig let out with a yawn and a smile. "You are such a girl."

"Crrraig, I thought something was wrong." Manny said sadly as she lay back on top of him.

Craig flipped her over so that he was on top. "Were you scared?" He said in baby talk. Manny simply nodded. "I'm sowwy" He continued. They kissed for a little while.

"Do you want to go for breakfast or something?" Manny asked trying to sit up.

"I'll make you breakfast."

"You're so in love with cooking breakfast."

Craig jumped off of her and went into the kitchen to whip something up. Manny followed.

"When do you want to do that shit?" He asked while looking in the fridge.

"Oh yea I forgot all about that. We can do it soon"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. I'm all about that heroin though. I think that's the winner. What are you going to do.?"

"Probably crystal." Craig answered.

"Harsh."

"Oh and heroin is Tylenol."

"Heroin is chic."

"Oh well yes you're right about that."

After eating pancakes the two of them decided that they wanted to do their drugs. Manny was a little nervous and Craig couldn't be more ready.

IN THE LIVING ROOM SITTING AT THE COFFEE TABLE

"Are you going to shoot it or snort it?" Craig asked Manny.

"Snort it of course. I hate needles. How are you going to do crystal?"

"I think you can only snort it…Are you ready?"

"I guess."

"Let's do it."

After kissing the two of them began snorting their lines.

"SHIT"

"FUCK"

The crystal and heroin burned a lot more than coke and everything else they have done when they snorted it.

"I thought my nose was going to fall off." Manny said rubbing her nose.

"I know that was like snorting fire." Craig said doing the same thing.

Craig's high seemed instant, while Manny's took a few minutes. After about 15 minutes they both were really high. They were experiencing to completely different highs. Manny was very mellow and felt great all over. It was like that morning stretch you do when you first wake up except it was intensified and lasted a lot longer. She also felt very truthful. Craig was very anxious and excited over absolutely nothing. He felt energetic.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel great." She said as she lay out on the floor.

"Manny this is so great. I want to be able to this everyday. I bet I could get a lot of stuff done. I could get everything done. Is there anything you want to do? I'll do it. I have a lot of writing to do…."

Craig went on and on and on. He was talking to Manny but she wasn't even listening. She was still lying on the floor on her back. All she could hear was this annoying sound that wouldn't stop. It seemed like he was going on for hours.

"Craig shut up." She said softly. He didn't hear her and kept on talking.

"Things are so great. You're so great. I love you so much." Craig said.

All of Craig's talking wasn't registering but when he said "I love you" she heard it nice and clear. She didn't get happy like she usually does when she hears that though. Instead she got kind of annoyed and thought it was all bullshit. "You don't love me." She said with a sarcastic laugh. She said it loud of enough for Craig to hear this time.

"What?" Craig asked kind of confused.

Manny sat up and said "You heard me."

"Manny what are you talking about? You know I love you."

"Bullshit."

"What the fuck Manny. What the fuck is wrong with you." Craig started getting very angry.

"You, are what's wrong with me. You are so full of shit."

They both were silent. Manny was so calm while Craig was getting madder and madder by the second. He started pacing around the living room floor. They were both reallyyyyy high at this point. Craig started crying acid tears. He was getting so emotional and so angry. He couldn't believe what he was hearing

"Manny how could you say that? How the fuck could you say that shit to me? After all we have been through?" he yelled. "Huh."

He was right in her face. She put her hand up to block him from getting so close but he slapped it away. "Get the fuck away from me." She said. Craig got really mad and yanked her up by her wrist. "I'll show you how much I fucking love you ungratefull bitch."

He dragged her into the kitchen. Manny wasn't scared or anything she just didn't know what was happening. With one swoop he through everything off the counter and through Manny against it. He proceeded to lower her pants. He still was very hurt by her comments and seemed to be super strong. It was from the crystal. Manny still didn't know what he was doing. She tried to turn around but he pushed her back down. While holding her with one hand he unzipped his pants with the other. She kind of knew what was going to happen then. Craig then with all his might shoved his dick in her ass. It was the worst pain ever. She let out a like moan/sceam/whimper kinda sound. When Craig heard her do that it just made him want to do it more. It wasn't about the sex at all he was just so mad. He just wanted her to feel the pain that he felt when she said the things that she said to him so he did each thrust a little harder each time. "That's love Manny. I fuckin care about you so much. You don't even know." After he said that Manny started crying really hard and louder. Manny didn't know what to think. I mean he was telling her that he loved her but she was feeling pain from him at the same time. Although it was the worse feeling she had ever felt in her life she didn't think that she should try to stop him. She started to think that she needed it. Deserved it some how. So she just took it. Craig started crying towards the end. The sound of her crying made him start to feel bad so he stopped. He pulled out and backed up towards the chair to have a seat. Manny just slid down against the counter and sat on the floor. They both sat for a few minutes not saying anything. She looked at him and stared crying a little more. She was so confused about what happened. She felt so many different emotions. Craig looked away then looked back at her. He also was very confused. He didn't know if she was like mad or what. He attempted to say something but nothing came out. She pulled her pants up and slowly got up. Not because she was high or whatever but because her ass hurt obviously. Craig watched her walk out towards the door and then he saw the door shut. He just sat on the chair with his pants still unzipped and unbuttoned. He hit the table and started crying again.

**A/N: I just wanna make it clear that Craig did not rape Manny and Manny does not feel that he did. They just had a sexual experience filled with a lot of emotion. And I know anal sex is gross to some but it can be very intense when the couple is really into each other and love each other. Especially during an argument. And i know that their behavior especially Craigs was extreme but i just wanted to stress the fact that drugs can really turn you into a diff. person and effect ur thinking.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

OUTSIDE

Manny didn't know what to think as she was walking down the apartment steps. Her tears had dried against her face. She was so confused about what had just happened. For a second she wanted to turn around to go back up and just hug Craig like she usually does. That didn't seem appropriate though because she had no idea what she would say to him. She wasn't thinking clearly because although she was coming down, she was still a little high. She desperately wanted to make sense of all this but she had no one to talk to. She thought of the one person that probably knew her best and headed there.

Meanwhile Craig was really beating himself up about what he did. He started to feel very guilty but he didn't know exactly why. He meant everything that he said to her. He started thinking that since Manny said the things that she said she must have not felt loved by him or something. "Manny is probably never going to talk to me again." He thought to himself. "I've fucked up such a good thing. I really wish she knew how much I love her." He tried calling her but she wouldn't answer. About 20 minutes later Trish came back. The kitchen was a mess and Craig looked different.

"What happened here?" Trish asked curiously.

Craig didn't answer her.

"Craig what's wrong? What happened?"

"Me and Manny got into a fight." Craig said softly but still with a cracky voice.

"Where is Manny?"

"I don't know. She left afterwards."

"Well what did you do to her?"

"Nothing. I didn't do anything to her." He said as if he felt interrogated.

"Well it doesn't look like that."

"What are you trying to say Trish? Do you think I hurt her something?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

Craig just sat down to think about what he was going to do to try and fix everything. Trish tried calling Manny but she wasn't answering her calls either.

"I'm gonna go try and find her. If she calls you tell her to call me." Craig told Trish.

EMMA'S HOUSE

Manny decided to talk to Emma. They had always been such good friends in the past. When she got to the door she hesitated. Her and Emma had not spoken in so long. She knocked anyway. It didn't take long for Emma to come to the door. When she answered the door she couldn't believe it was Manny. She had changed so much. She looked like shit. She was skinnier and had dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was a little messy. She was shaky.

"Manny." Emma said.

"Hey Em."

"Hey. Uh what's going on?"

"Nothing I just hadn't seen you in forever. I just wanted to come visit you."

"Well come in."

The two girls went down to Emma's basement.

"Manny, what's been going on with you lately?" Emma said concerned.

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"Same. Haven't seen you in school lately."

"I've ummm been busy."

"How's Craig been doing?"

Manny didn't say anything. She sat on the bed and started to cry a little.

"Manny what's wrong?" Emma said as she sat on the bed next to her.

"Things are so fucked up Em. Everything."

"Everything like what."

"Everything."

"Well what's going on?"

Manny told Emma about Kyle, how Craig was there for her, the drugs, how she got kicked out, and what happened with Craig just now and everything.

"Craig raped you?" Emma said while standing up.

"Craig didn't rape me Emma. It was nothing like that."

"You're doing drugs with him?"

"Emma why are you trying to make Craig seem like a bad guy? Doing drugs was a mutual thing."

"Nothing good has come from you being with him ever."

Manny got up and headed upstairs.

"Manny where are you going?" Emma asked.

"It was a mistake for me to come here. I knew that you wouldn't understand."

"Manny c'mon. You can stay here. Like old times. Manny."

Manny was already gone. Manny felt as if she had no one. She really wished that she didn't have to deal with any of the things that she had to deal with. Her high had completely worn off and she was thrown back to reality. She hated reality and wanted to escape it. She had never really got drugs before by herself but she was going to attempt to. She remembered where one dealer that her and Trish went to lived. That was her next stop.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Craig couldn't find Manny anywhere. He looked all over. He even went back to Trish's house. Neither Manny nor Trish was there. He decided to stay for a little while hoping that she would call or be coming back soon. Meanwhile Manny was just arriving at the dealer's house. The door was already opened when she got there so she just walked in. There was a party going on. "Looking for someone?" Some random guy asked her. "Uh yes actually. I'm looking for…" Manny stopped talking when she heard Trish yell her name. "Manny" Trish said loudly.

"Trish, hey. I didn't expect to see you." Manny said walking over to her.

"What happened with you and Craig?"

"I don't want to talk about that. Is there any K at this party?"

"Of course would I be here if there wasn't. You don't have to pay for it. Just flirt good enough and you can get it free."

"Well great."

They went through the party to find some guys with K. Manny found a cute one and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Manny, what ya got there?" Manny said sitting next to him.

"I'm sure you already know." The guy responded with a mirror of K on his lap.

"Yes actually I do."

"You want some?"

"Sure. What's your name?"

"Tony"

Manny leaned down on the couch and snorted it right off his lap. She snorted 2 really long fat lines.

"Impressive." Tony said.

"Thanks." Manny said as she leaned back onto his arm.

20 minutes later Trish and Manny were soooo highhhhh. They kept on doing more and more of it.

"Oh my God, Manny. I can't find my purse. What am I gonna do." Trish said to Manny. Both girls were in a fort that they built out of chairs and sheets. They said that it was their house and weren't letting anyone in.

"Oh wow. Welllllll lets not panic. Like did you leave it in the apartment?" Manny responded like she was a detective or something.

"Maybe."

"Duh. Call the apartment and if your purse picks up the phone that's where it is."

"Oh Manny. I'm so jelly. You come up with all the good ideas."

"What can I say? I can solve any case."

Trish crawled out of the fort and stumbled to the phone. She started dialing her number.

ON THE PHONE

"Hello." Craig answered.

"Craig hi. I haven't seen you in forever. How long has it been buddy."

"Uh about 2 hours dumbass."

"My how time flies. Anyway is my purse there?"

"Nah I don't see it."

"Damn. It must have run away. Shit. Maaaanny, Craig said its not there"

"Manny's with you?"

"Oh yea you should come visit."

"How is she?"

"Oh she's fine. Best mood ever. Fantastic. Couldn't be better. Having the best time…"

"Trish shut up with that. Where are you?"

"We're at that dealers place."

"Well don't let her leave. I'll be right there."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Craig left so fast. He couldn't wait to see her. While Craig was practically running to get to the party, Manny was getting a little to friendly with Tony.

BACK AT THE PARTY

"Trish. Tri-sha." Manny said loudly while crawling out of the fort.

The Tony guy was sitting down on the couch when she came out.

"What's wrong" he asked her.

"My friend never came back I'm all alone." Manny said sadly, plopping down next to him. "Will you be my friend?"

"Of course."

"Really."

"How could I say no to a face like that?"

"Awww." She smiled sweetly and started kissing him.

Craig was just arriving. The first person he saw was Trish. She was playing a video game.

"Trish." Craig said to get her attention.

"Craig. You're here."

"Yea. Where's Manny?"

"I dunno. Around here somewhere I assume."

Craig walked down the hallway looking for her. When he got to the living room he saw Manny kissing that guy. He was speechless.

"Manny."

"Craig." She said as she broke away from the guy. She ran up to Craig and put her arms around his neck.

"Craig, I'm so glad to see you. I'm in a K-hole so deep I'm afraid I may never get out. You should jump in with me."

"Manny what are doing?" Craig asked.

"Oh yea meet my new friend. His name is Tony. He can be yours to if you want."

"Whatever. C'mon. We're leaving"

"Bye Tony. I'm happy to have met you."

She could barely get it out. Craig was dragging her out of there.

OUTDSIDE

They were walking down the sidewalk.

"Craig why were you in such a hurry to leave?"

He didn't answer.

"Craig."

"Just be quiet Manny. Don't say anything. You're too fucked up right now."

"Craig. I don't feel to well."

She went over to a bush to throw-up. Of course Craig went over to hold her hair back.

"You feel better?" Craig said while helping her up.

"A little."

"Well lets get you to bed."

Instead of walking the rest of the way, Craig hailed a taxi cab. They were silent the whole time. They got to Trish's house like 10 minutes later.

TRISH'S

They were both really tired and just wanted to sleep. For the first time they actually went to the guest bedroom instead of on the couch. They felt so awkward. Craig had no idea what to say and Manny was still in a K-hole so she was thinking all types of crazy shit. They both sat down. On opposite corners of the bed. Craig looked over at her and she just looked so cute and sweet as always. He walked over to her and took off her shoes. He loved taking care of her. He lived for it. He pulled the covers back for her and she crawled under them.

"I love you Craig. You're my best friend." Manny said in the happiest way.

Craig couldn't do anything but smile. He took off his shoes and crawled in next to her. "I love you to." He said before he kissed her cheek. He reached over her to turn the lamp off and then put his arms around her. They fell asleep with Craig holding her like he had so many nights before.


End file.
